far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 432 - Large Coffee
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 432 - Large Coffee is the four-hundred thirty-second regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the ninety-eighth episode of Season 5. It is Wolfie's 400th episode in the series. Video Overview Post-Holiday Kurt starts heading west and hopes everybody had a good Christmas or holiday period. The Child's Play Charity fundraiser has reached $17,591.91 and says MCGamer's Zeldathon is occurring. New Year's is still upcoming, and Kurt is unsure if he will get a New Year's Eve episode. Kurt says that the 'pan out' phrase probably came from gold panning. Kurt went out and get a coffee at a coffee shop, and they gave him a large coffee which made him a little frantic. Kurt's sister visited his new house, and says he was just as clueless as she was about the area. Question: Are you a fan of amusement parks, and if so, what is your favorite flat ride or roller coaster? Through middle school Kurt went to amusement parks like Six Flags Great America. The White Eagle was a cool roller coaster, and there was a blue upside-down one he enjoyed. Question: What are your thoughts on UHC Season 19? Putting up a spoiler alert, Kurt heads into the discussion. He says he did not watch the rest of the season, and explains the Mumble format. Kurt ran into Vintage Beef and hopes to team with him again, and Guude as well. The mumble plug-in can lead to some silent episodes, but funny ones as well. Kurt suggests only having Mumble apply to teammates. He knows there were technical issues in the Nether, but that's how UHC goes. UHC 19 was recorded the day after Kurt returned from his hiatus. Kurt wants to do a 'normal' UHC without any twist, and wants to play UHC in a Beta version. Question: You don't enjoy whiskey anymore, but I still got to ask, what was your favorite and did you enjoy the peated ones? Kurt enjoyed the cherry whiskey and Arboluer. There were some peaty whiskeys he drank, but he did not like them as much. Kurt can admit that he's had a few drinks of wine since his sobriety pledge. Kurt notices the compass is potentially backwards when you sleep. Rhyming Verses Kurt reads a poem about himself and Wolfie from Ryan, and slaps his face in response to it. Question: If you could change your first name so that it could no longer be Kurt, what would you change it to? Kurt feels that even if his name changed, he would still be 'Kurt'. Kurt could have been named Luke if his mom had her way. 'LukeJMac' does not sound right now that everyone knows his name is Kurt. Kurt wanted to be named Mark as a kid. Question: If you had the resources, money, time, people, etc, to develop any one project that you could dream of, what project would you choose and why? Spaceship to travel to Mars? Your own space agency? A charity? High-quality simulation racing game? Etc, etc, just giving some ideas. Kurt might want to get '55 Chevy, but that would be a personal project. Question: If you could create one epic meal, what would it consist of and who would be your guests, if any? Kurt does not really have a favorite meal, and is not sure who he would invite to the meal. With guests, there's a lot of people Kurt would like to invite but it wouldn't be practical. Kurt thanks everybody for donating, and asks for a like, a rare thing. Trivia * The end slate links to Kurt Plays Forza Horizon 2 - EP28 - Tinted Windows and SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 35 - Gambling Moose.